


Werebones Swap

by IconicAnemone



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Reader is Werewolf, Werewolves, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves, will add tags and rating, will not go above mature though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IconicAnemone/pseuds/IconicAnemone
Summary: Being a werewolf wasn't anything special. You just lived your life normally, just with a two day vacation every month.But it seems that life is throwing you a bone, and handing you the charming skeledog you meet up with every month on a platter.But then again, nothing in life comes easy.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90





	1. Snowfall Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second time I'm uploading this, though this time edited and with an actual plot. I will be updating this when I can't update any of my other fics, once a month. (Trying to do it on the third.)

It was cold

Cold and wet.

But the wetness wasn’t bothering him.

A whine came from his throat as he clawed at the snow beneath him. He wasn't sure what was going on. His brain was fuzzy as he tried to think.

Cold. 

He had a brother. He knew that. But his mind wouldn't let him progress in his thoughts as pain rippled through his body.

He was hungry.

He heaved himself up, shaking as snowflakes fell from the sky. Ceiling? He looked up, whining at the efort, seeing snowflakes falling from what seemed like thin air as a roof of rocks loomed above. 

  
  


He was cold. 

Hungry.

He made his way, whichever way he was facing, whimpering as his tired exposed bones pressed against the cold wind. A particular gust threw him onto the ground. He pushed himself up, trembling on all fours. 

His claws sunk into the snow as he continued. A slight smell caused him to prick up, and he urged himself to move if not a little bit faster. 

Cold. 

Hungry.

Tired.

He stopped at the edge of the forest, and saw a quaint town. The nearest building had amazing smells coming from it. It was all he had to keep himself from rushing down to the building.

A tiny spider crawled across his claws as he sat there, debating whether or not he should go down to the down to find something to eat. He was so hungry.

So cold.

So tired.

He laid his head down, eyeing the building sadly. Soon, his eyes closed, and he fell asleep, a slight snore emanating from him with the occasional whine, shivering every other breath.

Out of the building the skeleton dog was watching earlier came a spider monster, who looked around before she saw the young skeleton dog sleeping. She quickly came over and bundled him up with her many arms, and brought him inside.

She laid him on the couch in her living quarters as she prepared a meal for the dog to eat when he woke up.

She softly set the plate on the coffee table, causing the monster to wake up. He jerked his head up to the spider monster, relaxing when he met her many eyes. He huffed, and turned to his meal, causing the spider monster's many eyes to soften.

"Oh Papyrus," she murmured as she watched him eat, his tail slightly moving.

She left him to his meal as she went to get her phone. She dialed a number in the kitchen and listened to the ring tone.

"Yes, Sans?" She said when the monster on the other side woke up. "I found him. He's safe, if not in the best condition."

She nodded to the phone. "It would be better for you to see for yourself," she said as she poked her head into the living room, where she saw that Papyrus had finished his food and had gone back to sleep.

"Yes Sans," she said to something he said. "I'll see you when you get here."

She hung up, and then called up someone else.

"Yes, hello Gaster." She said in a cold voice. "This is Muffet. I have to talk to you about Papyrus."


	2. Full Moon Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fifteen years later

You're checking everything in your apartment to see if it was ready for the next two nights without you.

Cat food prepared, plants have water, neighbors won't sneak in.

Your boss knew you'd be gone. Not like this was a monthly occurrence or anything.

You made sure you knew that was sarcasm.

You stood in your kitchen doorway, looking out at the living room. The first couple of times it surprised you, but now you were ready for this night and the next.

You look outside, where the sun was setting. Any moment now.

You feigned impatience, tapping your foot, and checking your watch.

The moment you spot the first bit of moonlit, you feel yourself whipping through space. You find yourself in a cleared out area with dens at the sides of the area, with other wolves appearing as the full moon rose.

You look down at yourself and study your now wolf body, dark red fur covering yourself from head to tail. You smile as you could with your muzzle as you remembered when you first saw yourself like this three years ago.

It took help from your werewolf counselor as well as well as one of the more unique wolves of the pack.

You look around for your companion, not seeing him among the ever growing number of wolves. 100 in all at this point. No-one could escape the spell some mages cast 10 years ago, which teleported all werewolves in America to this secluded preserve during the time of the full moon.

Not that it stopped the growing population.

You spot your companion as he popped into existence, causing only a few head turns. You come over to him, and nuzzle his chest bones as he eyed you fondly.

You don't admit that the first time you saw this skeletal wolf that you were freaked out. But you were also freaked out at being a wolf, even with foreknowledge. But as you got to know Bone Dog, as you called him in your head, you found that he was the gentlest of the dogs, and soon grew feelings for him.

Not that you let anyone know in your human life.

Orange eye lights met your green eyes, and you huff, walking a little bit away, listening to the bone clack up against each other as Bone Dog followed you. 

You watched as the rest of the pack greeted each other. She-wolves finding their preferred mates, some male wolves ruff housing as a hello, some families coming together as mothers, fathers, and their pups appear as a family, the parents of these families tracking each other down to have a human life together.

You find out that you stopped walking, and Bone Dog was waiting for you near the exit. You puffed out a breath as you padded to him for your walk.

That's how you spent the two days here. Taking a walk each of the days, then coming back to camp to eat something, then lazing around the rest of the day before falling asleep together. You never really strived to do anything else, cause there weren't any other packs of werewolves, and the lone wolves that refused to be in camp at all never really bothered you guys, preferring to meet the individual wolves as they took walks.

There really was no danger. You never felt any danger. You knew that it was more dangerous the years ago, before the spell, for both humans and werewolves. But you were lucky to only have gotten bit after that.

It's not like werewolves are still contagious through bites in their human forms.

Bone nuzzled you, and you realize that your hackles had risen. You settled them down as Bone flopped down where he was and refused to move.

You huffed, walking a little bit away to a brook you knew was close by. You laid down on the bank, feeling a bony spine press against you as you relaxed.

You set your head down as both you and Bone sighed contentedly. Not much was conversed. Maybe if you two knew each other during the rest of the month, you would share your interests, what you two did for human fun.

How you felt for him.

You mentally shook that from your mind. You would never meet in real life. Besides Maggie, your councillor, you had only met two other werewolves as a human. Not like you interacted. After your first full moon, you were able to sense more of your environment, and other werewolves had a distinctive scent to them, even as a human.

You watched as a leaf from a branch floated down and landed in the water, before being dragged away with the current. This was your relaxing time. You didn't think about your human life as you tried to melt away any frustration of your last month. You leaned further into Bone Dog, hearing a slight snore from him, signifying that he fell asleep.

You closed your eyes as you prepared yourself to fall asleep. Even as a wolf, you still had to do this, otherwise you couldn't fall asleep. You took everything in your mind, and shoved them out of your head into the stream in front of you, and as they drifted away from your mind, you drifted off, and fell asleep, breathing deeper, copying the skeletal wolf at your back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided that I'm changing my update schedule to once a month, near the beginning. It will help with the stress I'm having.


	3. I see you

Papyrus found himself standing at the edge of a training field as the last of the full moon sank below the horizon. He leaned against a nearby tree as he watched his brother Sans and his friend Alphys sparing. This time they were using traditional swords. Sans successfully blocked a thrust and returned a parry to his lizard opponent.

Papy looked over to where Undyne and the kid were standing, cheering on the two monsters.

He smiled as he came up behind them, unnoticed.

"go sans!" He said, with a little bit of enthusiasm. It caused Undyne to jump and the sword fighters to quit.

"PAPY! YOU’RE BACK!" The smaller skeleton said as he ran over and hugged his lazy brother.

"why'd you stop fighting?" Papyrus asked as Chara hugged his other leg.

"BECAUSE WE WERE JUST WAITING FOR YOU TO COME BACK!" He said, backing off.

"YEAH! We've got a restaurant to see!" Alphys said, reminding him of the deal they had earlier that week.

"we could have waited till you were done." He replied.

"Alphys was just too impatient." Undyne said as her wife came over to kiss her head.

"Yeah! Sans and Alphys only stopped competing when Dad told them they had to eat something and go to sleep last night." Chara said, still holding onto Paps' leg.

"i guess we can go now." He said, causing everyone to smile. Pap followed them to the convertible car Alphys owned. He noticed that Sans' motorcycle wasn't there. It was probably left at the house.

As everyone chatted during the drive, they didn't force Papyrus to participate, and he only paid half a mind to what they were saying, spouting a comment here or there.

It had been a year since monsters left the underground, since Chara freed them forever. He enjoyed watching everyone's reaction to the new sights, and he himself marveled at all the human advances.

He wasn't that amazed at the nature aspect of the surface. He had already been experiencing it nine years before, approximately once a month, but not exact.

Took him till they settled on the surface to realize that he came to the surface every full moon, before going back to the underground.

It wasn't too big of an adjustment to start doing that. He already disappeared for everyone else, starting five years before he was being teleported to the surface. 

The worst part of the new arrangement back then was Sans. Only he and Muffet knew of Papyrus shifting into the creature every month, but Sans freaked out when his older brother disappeared mid conversation.

The brothers soon grew used to Papyrus disappearing every month with no clue where he went. Papyrus spent a couple years to find out that the teleportation in that aspect could only affect him. But it helped rejuvenate himself in not giving up before he could get his brother to the surface.

The car parked at a restaurant that was new to everyone there. The ghost Happie recommended it to them, claiming it was a great place for humans and monsters.

Chara and Sans hopped out of the car and raced to the door, to find to their disappointment that Papyrus had taken a shortcut to lean on the wall in the entryway.

"COULDN'T YOU HAVE JUST WALKED HERE?" Sans demanded.

"nah, too much work." He responded, popping a sucker in his mouth.

"YOU INFURIATE ME, BROTHER!" His brother pouted, crossing his arms.

"i know."

"Welcome to Phinney's, table for five?" The host said to Undyne, who had walked past the brothers.

"Y-yes please." She said, fidgeting with her hair.

"Alright." The human lady said, taking four adult menus and a kid's menu out. "Follow me."

She led them to a table by a wall, with a wrap around bench. Sans and Chara took the spots in the middle of the two sides. Papyrus sat on the opposite side of the two lesbians, balancing it out, he told Sans when asked.

He looked around the restaurant as his brother and the kid started coloring Chara's menu with the crayons given to them. He saw a washua cleaning a recently deserted table, and only two humans who were watching them. The ratio of humans to monsters didn't tip the balance too much, and Papyrus wasn't concerned too much.

A particularly strong scent washed over him as a waiter came over.

"Hello, what can I get for your drinks?" You said as you stood in front of the table of monsters and the ambassador. You saw them on TV before, but you've never seen them in person. You guessed they might be a werewolf like you, because of the strong scent over at this table.

"I WOULD LIKE TO SEE YOUR TACOS PLEASE!" Sans said. 

"Drinks, Sans," Chara said. "I'd like some chocolate milk."

"A MILKSHAKE FOR ME!" The shorter skeleton said.

"I'd like some of your best wine!" Alphys said, pounding her fist on the table.

"Lemonade p-please." The fish scientist asked.

You finish writing down the drink orders. "And you?" She asked the remaining monster.

Papyrus looked at you, and you froze at his eye lights. He had his hood up, so you didn't get a good look at him, but now that you're looking at him, you can see that he was a skeleton.

A skeleton with the same eyes as Bone Dog.

"could i get some honey?" He asked, raising a nonexistent eyebrow.

"I-I don't see how that would be a problem." You say. You quickly write down the last thing. "Someone will come give you your drinks." You say as you back out of there.

You retreat to the kitchen, where you sit down on the ground, back on the wall.

Someone says your name. "You okay?"

"Kinda?" You said, looking at Mary, a fellow waitress. "You think you can get table 6 their drinks?" 

"Alright?" She said as she took the list from you. She then left you to your thoughts.

How stupid of you? You just assumed that all the werewolves were human, even though Bone Dog was obviously not regular. Your councillor Maggie told you that he was part of the population when the spell was cast ten years ago, but monsters didn't exist back then, so you just thought that he was just unique.

Your view didn't change when monsters did emerge from Mt Ebott a year ago. Stupid you.

You decide that you'll try to figure this out. When the food for table 6 was done, you said you should bring it to them.

"I shouldn't have sorta abandoned them." You said to Mary, who just smiled and gave you the cart.

You figure out which was the tall skeleton's, and place a piece of paper you wrote on under the plate rim, where it wouldn't fall off, and not get noticed by a passerby.

You bring the food to table 6, and the shorter skeleton, Sans, brightened. "I AM SORRY HUMAN OF WE SCARED YOU OFF! I AM GLAD YOU'RE BACK!"

"Thank you," you replied as you set the plates on the table. "I'm sorry for not bringing you your drinks."

"It's fine!" The ambassador, Chara, said as you placed a plate of curly fries.

The last plate, a hamburger, you placed in front of the last skeleton. He smiled at you, and you're not sure, but you think you saw his eyes flick to the slightly hidden note.

Good.

"Do you need me to refill any drinks?"

"Can I get a glass of water?" The yellow dinosaur asked, and you know you've seen her on TV.

"Of course." You said. "I'll be right back."

As you left, Alphy leaned across to Papyrus. 

"I ship it." She said in a loud whisper, winking her one eye.

"there's not much to ship," Paps said, slouching a little.

"I saw that note on your plate. Probably has her number on it." She actually whispered, leaning back.

Papyrus fingered the scrap of paper he slipped into his pocket as he shrugged. 

You came back to give Alphys her glass of water, and you left for the table to enjoy their meal in peace.

When your shift ended, you took the bus to your apartment, being welcomed by the smokey grey cat that greeted you at the door.

"Hey there Ash," you said as you scooped her up and deposited your purse and keys by the door. You went over to your couch and sank into the cushions, turning on the TV, where you ignored the news as you gave Ash some attention.

Midway through your playing session, your phone rang. You muted the television as you answered the phone. "Hello, this is _____."

"yeah," said the voice. "you gave me your number earlier today. you said you wanted to meet up somewhere on the note."

"Yes." You said, messing with the short hair cat to dispel some nervous energy. "I need to talk to you about something in person. Do we need to set up a date or--"

"tonight's fine with me." He said calmly. "you know where muffet's is?"

"Yes, I love that place." You replied, not lying. "Ten sounds good?"

"see ya then." The skeleton said on the phone, and then he hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the sudden Pov switch didn't mess you up.


	4. An Attack?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Papyrus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry! My life has been so busy at the beginning of every month, that by the time I realize that I haven't posted something, I'm like "Bad Iconic!" I just sorta forget about it saying I'd do it next month. This month has been busy as well, but I managed to get myself to do it! Yay!

You walk towards the spider bakery, entering with a little bell. You smile at all the scents as they sweep over you. There was the plenty strong scent of baked goods, the recognizable scent of skirting spiders, some of the other human and monster customers, as well as the scent of another werewolf in the back room.

You walk up to the counter, where some spiders were cleaning the counter.

You waited till they were done and were ready to listen to you. "Could I have a banana muffin?" You asked. One of the spiders bobbed as others used teamwork to get a muffin and wrapped it up as you set some money on the counter.

"Thank you." You said, before turning to sit down at a table, waiting for the skeleton to come out.

You were halfway through the muffin when he came out from the back room. He shuffled towards you, and sat down in front of you.

"Thank you for meeting me." You said, keeping it formal as you held out a hand. "My name is _____."

"i'm papyrus." He shook your hand back. He then popped a sucker in his mouth.

"Let me apologize again for acting rude back at the restaurant." You said, not knowing how to approach the true subject of the matter.

"i'm used to it." He shrugged. "i'm a monster."

"That's no excuse. The restaurant I work at prides itself in how it's employees respond to the monster population, and I acted against it."

"you don't need to keep apologizing." Papyrus said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, but..." You trailed off, not knowing what to say.

You were cut off when you sensed something. Something familiar. You noticed that the skeleton in front of you sensed it too, but he was more confused.

You quickly get up and rush out a side door, ignoring the fact that Papyrus was following you. You quickly entered the alleyway, and you smelled something strong that you  _ knew  _ could be noticed by a regular human.

You reach the origin of the scent, a man cornering a younger woman. It looked like something wrong, but you knew it was worse.

You quickly ran, blood rushing in your ears, heart pounding, breath panting as you tried to stop the inevitable.

You saw through a tunnel as the man bared his teeth, and pounced, sinking his teeth into--

An orange jacket.

Papyrus appeared in between the two humans just in time before the man could attack the woman. "go," he told her, and she quickly ran, accidentally bumping into you.

That shook you out of your stupor. You fished out your phone as Paps pinned down the now struggling man, the human growling animal like.

"Yes, Maggie?" You said as your councillor answered the phone. "We've got another snapped wolf."

"Did they bite?" 

"Yes, but he didn't spread." You responded, meeting eye contact with the skeleton. "We're currently in an alleyway behind Muffet's."

"Did anyone see the Snapped?" 

"The intended victim." You said. "She isn't here, but she wasn't infected."

"Good. I'm almost there." She said. You didn't doubt it. All werewolves had good endurance, able to run great distances without breaking a sweat.

"We do have to explain some stuff to someone," you made sure Maggie knew. "But it won't be too hard."

"Gotcha." She said, 

You turned to the entry of the alleyway as Maggie came into view, her blond hair reaching her shoulders. She spots you first, before seeing Papyrus pinning down the man.

"I see." She said, nodding.

  
  
  


You soon find yourself in your apartment, with three guests.

Well, two guests and a prisoner. The man was tied up and placed in your bathroom till Maggie could take him away.

Papyrus was lounging on your couch, fiddling with a box between his bony fingers.

You sit down on one of the two chairs you had, the other one being occupied by Maggie.

"Papyrus, right?" She asked the skeleton. 

He nodded. "that's right."

"Well," she puffed her cheeks. "Do you understand what just happened?"

"the guy was trying to bite the girl for some reason." He said. "and he still smells."

You nodded. It was going to take a lot of air freshener to de stink your bathroom.

"Of course. Do you know why he was going to bite her?"

"naw. is it some sort of sexual human thing?" 

"Oh no!" Maggie quickly said. "Only werewolves do it when they snap."

"werewolves?" He asks.

"People who transform into wolves during the full moon for two days are werewolves. Myths of them are throughout human's history, and are usually dismissed as fiction. However, there are four of them in this apartment right now."

The silent wasn't as silent as when you were given this bomb, as the man in the bathroom was still growling, trying to get out of his bindings.

"what makes you think i'm a werewolf?" Papyrus asked, neither confirming nor denying the fact.

"Besides the faint scent you have that only those with heightened senses can detect, I had my suspicions that you or another skeleton was inflicted, because of a certain member of our pack."

You watched as you could almost see the gears turning in his empty skull. "what happened ten years ago."

"Some magicians cast a spell to protect both humans and werewolves by transporting all werewolves in America to a protected reserve. It did surprise them when you appeared."

"magicians." He huffed. "I thought all mages were gone."

"They like to keep to themselves," Maggie said as she wrung her hands in the jacket she was wearing. "If word got out about them, humans and monsters would demand for their demise."

"are you a mage?" He asked her, surprising you.

"Oh no. I mean, I used to be." She responded. You didn't know that. "But once a human is inflicted, if they had a magical background, they are depleted of their powers. "

You could see that she was starting to get uncomfortable with these questions. "How and when did you get inflicted? " You asked the skeleton.

He was silent for a moment. "Fifteen years ago." He said, not giving anymore information.

You nod. "Did the one that inflicted you die before the spell was cast?"

Papyrus looked off at the wall in thought. "you could say that."

"Okay." You leaned back, glancing at your councillor, seeing that she had calmed down.

"Do you have any other questions?" She asked Papyrus. "Relating to the current situation?"

"what're gonna do about him? " he asked, tipping his head towards the bathroom.

"We will take him to the reserve till the full moon. A good natural transformation will right him."

"does anybody know each other besides as wolves?" He asked.

"Usually, a pack member will at least be able to get into contact with one other, designated as their councillor. I am _____'s councillor. I am in contact with other councillors around the country. Sometimes pack members will track each other down to get to know them during the wax and wane of the moon, and some have started a life together. "

He nodded. "could you try to find someone for me?"

"Depends." She said with a knowing smile as you ducked your head, hiding a slight blush that covered your cheeks. You rarely blushed, what was wrong with you.

"well, there's this red she-wolf who i spend my time with every full moon, and i want to get to know her."

Why was he doing this? You know he doesn't know, but that doesn't mean he has to ask!

Maggie chuckled. "Why can't you do that right now?"

You see her hand as she gestures to you, and you look up to see Papyrus with a slight bit of orange on his cheek bones-- oh. He's blushing too.

Maggie got up. "I'll leave you two now. I need to take the Snapped to the reserve. "

She then collected the man, who had fallen asleep, and took him away, leaving you alone with Papyrus.

You cleared your throat. "You want some tea, or..."

"do you have some honey? " he asks.

"Yes, I'll go get it." You quickly got up to get it, leaving the skeleton on the couch as you exited the living room.

You fetched a slightly empty jar of honey, as you liked to put it in your tea. You brought it back to the living room, where Papyrus had taken out a cigarette from the box he was holding.

"Please don't, here." You said, handing him his honey.

"alright," he said, as he stuck the cig back into the box and shoved it in his pocket.

You sat back down at your seat, feeling awkward in the silent.

"red." He said after he finished the honey down.

"Huh?" You asked, meeting his eyes.

"that's what i called you." He replied , rubbing his neck.

"I called you Bone Dog." You said, feeling a little bit more relaxed.

He chuckled. "that's what we thought, the time i came home like that. didn't tell anybody though, not even the dog family."

"Dog family?" You asked, leaning back.

"they owned the shop and inn in snowdin, the town in the underground where we used to live. we, as in me and my bro. they make good cinnamon puppies."

"Oh!" You exclaimed. "I think I had one of those before!"

"not surprised." He said. "they're the only other baked goods muffet's fine with."

"She's intense, isn't she?" You asked, thinking of the time when you actually met the spider lady, the second time you went to Muffet's.

"me and my brother are used to it. she raised us, after all."

"That's interesting to know." You replied politely.

You both were silent on your thoughts before Papyrus opened his mouth to speak.

He closed it, before talking. "it was unfair."

"What?" You asked.

"when i was being brought to the surface every month. i got to see the sun and feel the air, and everyone else couldn't. i tried to figure it out, maybe we could get to the surface, but i never did. it only affected me."

He chuckled. "now that i've got answers, shouldn't i feel better?"

"I don't know," you replied 

Papyrus blinked. "didn't mean to speak all those thoughts."

"It's fine. It's nice listening to someone."

Paps opened his mouth to say something else, but was interrupted by his phone ringing.

"just a min," he said, bringing his phone to his ear. "yeah?"

You didn't hear who was talking, but the skeleton nodded his head. "alright."

He hung up and gave you a look you couldn't interpret. "'ve got to go. It was nice meeting you."

"Do you want my number before you go?" You asked.

You saw some amusement in his eyes. "i thought you already gave it to me."

"Oh, right." You said, looking away, remembering that he was the one who called you.

You looked back, but he was gone, a piece of folded paper where he was sitting. You got up to see what it was, unfolding it to see something scrawled on it.

  
_ 'wanna meet up at muffet's?' _


	5. Lost in Thought

Papyrus landed on the couch in the house he shared with Sans, spotting him, Chara, and Alphys playing a racing game on the TV. Only Undyne noticed him when he appeared, but she didn't say anything, only smiling at him.

Papy watched as Sans' cart was passed by Alphys', only for both of them to be passed by Chara at the last minute.

"YAAHHGGG!" Alphys roared, throwing the controller on the ground to get up and stomp into the kitchen

"THAT WAS GREAT!" Sans said as Undyne went after her to make sure she was alright. "HOWEVER, I WILL DEFEAT YOU NEXT TIME, CHARA!"

"don't doubt you won't." Papyrus said from the couch.

"Papyrus!" Chara said getting up off the ground.

"YOU'RE BACK FROM YOU DATE!" Sans said, plopping down next to him to give him a hug.

"How'd it go?" Chara asked.

"wasn't much of a date." The taller skeleton said. "she apologized for how she acted at the restaurant, then we just chatted."

He excluded the little detail about the human, werewolf, or whatever situation.

"Oh, it was a date enough." Chara said, smiling mischievous.

"HE DIDN'T FOLLOW THE DATING MANUAL THOUGH.” Sans frowned. “NEXT TIME, MAKE SURE YOU HAVE IT."

"if you say so, bro." Papy said, not arguing.

"PUNK!" Shouted Alphys from the kitchen. "How'd it go!"

"fine." Papyrus said, shrugging. He stood up off the couch.

"i'm going to go to bed." 

"THAT MEANS YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO READ PEEK-A-BOO WITH FLUFFY BUNNY TO ME?" Sans asked, eyes wide, making sure he pouted a little for the show.

"sorry bro."

"THAT MATTERS NOT! CHARA CAN SLEEP OVER AND READ IT TO ME!” He turned to the human. “RIGHT?"

"Sure thing Sans!"

"W-well, Alphys and I should get going."

"We'll tell Asgore that you're staying the night Punk." Alphys said, ruffling their hair as she walked to the door.

Papyrus smiled as he climbed the stairs, and trudged into his room.

Before he flopped onto his bed, he wiggled the mouse of his computer to wake it up, and searched 'werewolves '.

_ In folklore, a werewolf, or occasionally lycanthrope, is a human with the ability to shapeshift into a wolf, either purposely or after being placed under a curse or affliction and especially on the night of a full moon. _

A night? Papyrus was confused at that, until he saw that the full moon was actually two full nights, and it was usually interpreted as one full day.

_ Abilities: Superhuman speed, Superhuman endurance, Healing factor, Superhuman strength, Superhuman Agility, Night vision, Superhuman senses. _

Huh, he realizes that some of the stuff on the list was stuff that affected him after... that night. Course he wasn't sure if this list was exactly true to real werewolves, cause some of the images were of ugly half human half wolves, and he knew that wasn't what they looked like.

He closed the tab and put his computer to sleep, then flopped onto his bed, enveloping himself in his thoughts.

It made sense. Sure he wasn't human, but the magic thought he was similar to regular werewolves that it affected him.

He still didn't know what to think about the fact that mages were still in the world.

And you! He finally met Red, and he didn't know how to proceed with this. He wants to get to know you, but do you feel the same way? He hopes that Undyne and Alphys' ship will sail, funny enough.

  
  
  


You were lost in your thoughts, back at your apartment.

You were sitting on the couch, TV on but muted, and Ash on your lap.

"Where were you when we had guests?" You teasingly asked her. She had zoomed into your bedroom when you first came in with Maggie, the snapped werewolf... and Papyrus.

You were still unsure of where you two stood. You couldn't really contact him to agree to the meet up, as he had your phone number, and not vise versa. And what did he mean 'i want to get to know her'?

It was just confusing.

At least after the first minute of awkwardness you started to feel the same amount of comfortableness you had with him during the full moon.

It was a shame he was called away when he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the prewritten chapters I have. I need to get writing, otherwise there's going to be a hiatus where I don't just forget. I have too many wips, and too much to do, I'm just not in a writing mood recently. If you check my Tumblr, I actually have a constant stream of art stuff every two days, and asks are always open. Hopefully by this time next month I have something to post on here, whether on this fic or on another one. 
> 
> Lets stop my babbling and send you straight to my ask box! How bout that? 
> 
> https://iconicanemone.tumblr.com/ask

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me at Tumblr! 
> 
> https://iconicanemone.tumblr.com/


End file.
